Such A Little Tease
by Misty78
Summary: More! God, I feel like I'm out of control with all this XD


Hanna was always open to trying new things. I mean, whats to lose? even if half the time it nearly killed him. But he came out alive, and happy he jumped in head first. Like he always said, life was way too short to waste thinking about things like that.

But this... this was something new. Even for him.

Galahad hovered over the redhead, his golden eyes putting a warm glow in the dark room, lit light blue by the city lights leaking through the worlds smallest window.

"Jarred? I know that look, you got something planned, don't you?"

Hanna smirked, brushing a single finger up his undead partner's bare chest. The zombie didn't respond, his gaze traveling down the ginger he was now pinning to the bed, drinking in the soft, exposed flesh. His eyes didn't even flicker when they swept over that ugly scar Hanna hated with the passion of a thousand suns. He just kept staring, up and down the smaller man... sending chills up his body.

"Man, come on..."

The redhead wiggled, his stomach doing little flips when Richard sneaked a hand up behind Hanna's back, grabbing hold of his wrists and sliding them together. For a minute, he looked confused, biting his lip and wiggling his hips against his green skinned lover, hoping maybe that would earn some sort of answer out of him.

But no, he simply focused on Hanna's bare body, his other arm slipping down by the bed to grab something unseen to the ginger's eyes in the darkess. After a few moments spent fumbling with the object, Jackson's lips twitched in what could amost be considerd a smile if you wanted it to.

"I want to try something new tonight, Hanna."

He leaned down, toying with the younger man's ear with his lips, making Hanna whimper and arch into the cold body above him... yelping when he felt the hand with the object in it slip behind his back and snap something even colder and firm against his wrists, holding them in place.

Handcuffs?

"Ah! t-this... is new. Are you sure this is your kind of thing? I mean, I didn't know you could be so, yanno-"

He was cut off by a rough kiss, blushing when the zombie's teeth nibbled at his bottom lip. He wiggled more and struggled to find a better pose with the new pair of cuffs in place, but the dead man's gentle hand on his hip held him still.

"Shhhh..."

The soft whisper sent a shiver down Hanna's spine. He buried his head against Tommy's neck and wrapped his legs around his hips, placing soft little kisses along his stubble covered, strong jawline.  
>Okay, so maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all...<p>

suddenly, the zombie rolled his hips, twice. Making sure to grind at just the right spots to make the redhead under him yelp in shock and arch fully off the small matress, his arms struggling against the handcuffs, whimpering with pleading little whines the dead man loved so much.  
>Smirking now, he let his hips drift above Hanna slightly, allowing them to touch ever so lightly and trace his groin against Hanna's ever so softly.<br>It was just too much.

"Nnng, Joey, fuck... don't tease me, man, please. S-stop it..."

His pleads fell upon deafened ears. His partner chuckled, yes, chuckled... brushing an ice cold finger up Hanna's stomach just to watch the small redhead whimper and curl his toes and moan in such a needy way it wasn't even fair.

But there was no going back. He wanted to go through with this. He just had to see the ginger scream the way he longed for so badly.  
>And Hanna sure wasn't complaining.<p>

Reaching back down by the bed, Edward pulled somethig else out of whatever was down there holding all these new items Hanna found himself dreading yet loving at the same time.  
>The zombie grabbed his tie from the other side of the bed and wrapped it around Hanna's eyes, chuckling once more when he made a questioning noise and wiggled against the restraint, and now the sudden lack of being able to see anything.<p>

"Wha... Roxas? I- Ahh! f-fuck!

The zombie cut him off once more, tracing the hidden object up Hanna's stomach, which happened to feel ten times more intense then his finger. It felt like a thousand little ants crawling up his body, sending tingles that sent him in a fit of spasms and whimpers and arching off the bed until his back was in the air.

Smirking, "Roxas" moved the light object down below Hanna's waist, moving the redhead's boxers away with a single finger, placing what was in hand against his pleading member. He stopped when Hanna made a sound that reminded the dead man of a puppy begging for a treat, before letting the object softly trace itself around his balls and throbbing erection.

And holyfuckingshit-

it was just too much for him to take at once. He cried out and thrashed his body, trying to move his hips away from whatever the hell it was, but hoping for more at rhe same time. He dug his teeth against his bottom lip and whimpered... his legs twitching and kicking helplessly.

And it only seemed to make it worse for him.

"No- please, p-please Jarred-Jack-Rob-ert! Ah-a-ah! Stop it!

Hanna's cries got louder then the cruel hand moved the annoying as fuck object even lower, flicking it above the redhead's hole. He pushed it in, before pulling it back out and moving it up and down, like a pen on paper.  
>Hanna was pretty sure his face was bright red and a thousand disgree's already, but by then his body was on fire. And if he wasn't already waking up the neighbors with his laughing and crying mixed with whines and loud whimperig, then he was pretty damn sure they were calling the cops by now.<p>

His moans and whimpers and cries turned into mixed up words the zombie couldn't even make out anymore, which made him feel kind of bad... but the guilt was washed away when he focused on Hanna's face. His face screwed up tight, his teeth digging into his lip, his toes curling and his legs kicking like a mad man's.  
>Yes, it was all pretty much worth it now.<br>It wasn't Manny's fault Hanna gave him such a good show when he did these sort of things. He was pretty much asking for it these days.

He bent down and brushed his nose against the smaller man's ear, running his tongue along the sideburn. Hanna whimpered at that, happy the unseen force that toyed with his cock had stopped, for now, at least.

"Do you want me to stop, Hanna?"

It was a soft whisper, so low and goddamn hot Hanna could hardly stand it. He struggled to find his voice, slowing down his panting and whimpering, the aftermath of whatever it was that nearly drove him off the edge less then two minutes ago.

But it was too late now.

With another low chuckle, the dead man slipped the object back into the redhead, moving it around as slow as possible. He pressed his hips up against Hanna's, moving them in the same gentle cicles as earlier.

With a scream that surprised even him, Hanna arched and came, his mind going blank... his head spinning out of control. He was unaware of anything but the shock waves of pleasure that shot through his body, and the tingling sensation that tore through him and left him boneless and panting on the matress, his eyes watering under the black tie that covered them.

After a few moments of recovering his brain, which he was pretty damn sure leaked out his head at one point or another, Hanna felt soft, soothing hands undo the tie and remove the cuffs. He blinked and gazed up at his partner, letting his fuzzy vision come back into focus... pulling the zombie down for a tender kiss, letting his now free hands tangle themselves in his black hair.

"Whew... I had no idea you had that in you, Mitchel. I m-mean... MAN! what did you use to bring me so fucking close to a stroke, huh?

As his mouth opened to answer, Hanna's eyes lingered on the object in the dead man's grasp.

"... A feather..." 


End file.
